


Let Me Wake You

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Warming, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, lowkey hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Soobin decides to give Yeonjun a blow job
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Let Me Wake You

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing challenge that ended up being Yeonbin. I'm not particularly proud of this, but let me know what you think in the comments!

Yeonjun moves his leg under the thick blankets, his mind fuzzy and eyes still closed as he tries to move the blankets off his burning body. He doesn’t understand where this sudden surge of heat came from when Korea had been relatively cold for the past few weeks, but he doesn’t question anything until his leg hits something solid between his legs. 

Whining, Yeonjun thrashes a little until he feels a cold hand soothing the heat on his inner thigh. The pleasure hits him like a train as his mind slowly begins to clear up and wake him fully. Blinking his eyes open, the yellow haired man looks up at the white ceiling above, a groan bubbling from his throat when an especially pleasuring action travels down his body. 

Moving up and propping himself against the pillows, Yeonjun spots a huge lump right between his legs, the top part moving slightly as it continues to do whatever it’s been doing. Reaching a hand out, Yeonjun lifts the blanket, tilting his head and moaning at the sight it revealed. 

There Soobin was, eyes wide and mouth enveloping Yeonjun’s cock. It was hot, Yeonjun couldn’t lie, but Soobin didn’t normally do things like this. Hell, it took a lot of coaxing just to get the man to suck him off, let alone finding the younger already completing the action. 

Removing the blanket from over Soobin, Yeonjun brushes a hand through the younger’s head, caressing a hand down his cheek so that he could cradle his jaw. “How long have you been at this, baby boy?” His voice was husky from sleep, obviously affecting Soobin as a shiver wracked down his spine. 

Soobin lifts himself off the other’s dick, licking his lips as he replies, “About 20 minutes, hyung.” Yeonjun’s surprised by the amount of time, wondering how he hadn’t woken up sooner.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I only held it in my mouth for 15 minutes, then I started actually sucking you off.” A small smile split the younger’s lips as he pressed a kiss to the tip, grip tightening around the base as he stared at Yeonjun innocently. 

Rolling his head back, Yeonjun groans, the eye contact really sending a spark of need to his cock as he watches the angel between his legs. “Well, continue then.” 

Nodding, the younger engulfs the tip first, sucking harshly as he milked the other of precum. Slowly, Soobin moved his lips lower and lower, eyes continuously watching his hyung’s mouth opening and closing in an attempt to hold his moans back. 

Soobin didn’t like that, he wanted to hear his hyung moaning for him. So, the brown haired male popped off the other’s cock, leaning down to the base to trail his tongue from bottom to top, moving his hand in unison with his mouth. 

The younger kept the same pace, bringing his hand up and down with a sensual look in his eyes. He was gonna make his hyung moan for him whether he wanted to or not. Soobin lowered his head to Yeonjun’s balls, taking one in his mouth and sucking lightly as he waited for more of a response from the older. 

“Ah, fuck, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun moans when Soobin traces the vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Want more, hyung?”

“If you don’t continue, baby boy, I swear I’ll punish you.” Soobin bit back a smile at his boyfriend’s words, moving his hand slower than normal. “Don’t test me, Soobinnie.” 

Again, Soobin is nodding and getting back to work, taking the dick in his mouth once more and beginning to edge himself further and further down the shaft. When he makes it all the way to the base, Soobin has less than half of Yeonjun’s cock down his throat, suckling the back and clenching his throat tightly. 

Moans and grunts were flying from the other’s mouth as he ran his hands through the soft brown locks, finally finding a grip on the back of Soobin’s head before pushing his face down. The younger gagged exaggeratedly, knowing what it did to his hyung when he choked on his cock. 

Everything overwhelmed the older as his boyfriend proceeded to constrict his throat around the head of his dick, wiggling his tongue around as much as he could. “Soobinnie, ah, hah! You bet-better pull off un-unless you...ah-want me to cum down your throat.” Throwing his head back, Yeonjun holds the younger against his pubic bone, enjoying the pleasurable feeling running through his body. 

Pushing his head into Yeonjun’s hands twice, the older loosened his grip, allowing the other to remove his mouth from the tight heat of his throat and mouth. Soobin returned to jerking the other off, rounding his hand over the head of Yeonjun’s dick as he knew it was extremely sensitive at this point. 

A few tugs and a swirl of his hand over the tip later, Yeonjun is tilting Soobin’s head back, taking over and grunting as he releases onto Soobin’s soft cheek, his mouth and nose. The sight was so erotic as the brown haired boy licked the cum from his lips and proceeded to scoop cum off his face and into his mouth. 

“You’re so naughty sometimes, baby.” Yeonjun breathed as he grabbed a handful of the other’s hair and pushed his lips onto the younger’s, immediately gaining access to his mouth. 

Licking back into Yeonjun’s mouth, Soobin moves to get up from the spot between the other’s legs. He kisses back fervorously, bringing a hand up to play with the baby hairs at the nape of Yeonjun’s neck. Laying his body completely over his hyung’s, Soobin continues to make out with him, teeth and tongues clashing in a fake battle for dominance. 

Finally, the two released each other, exchanging a hot make out session for some light kisses and meaningful gazes.

“So,” Yeonjun started, flicking the younger’s ear lightly as he stared into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. “What possessed you to do something like that?” 

“I woke up and I felt weird. So I, uh,” Soobin’s face turned beet red as he stammered through his response, “I wanted to warm your cock so I did. Then I got bored halfway through and decided to give you a blow job.”

A smirk crossed the older’s face as he pressed a teasing kiss to the other’s lips, “You just decided you wanted to blow me?”

“Yep,” Soobin’s lips folded into a thin smile as he turned his eyes away in embarrassment. 

“You’re too cute, you know that, Soobinnie?” Yeonjun tilted his boyfriend’s head up to gain his attention, giggling with him as they both stared into each other’s eyes. 

Smirking, Soobin presses his mouth against Yeonjun’s, carefully licking into his mouth again as he gets over his initial embarrassment. The two boyfriends softly make out again, moving sensually against one another as they prepare themselves with more foreplay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
